The Reality Of The Truth
by xxX I love vampires Xxx
Summary: Big twist Rose the Dragomir princess but this is so different from others RosexDimitri story with some Adrian huge twist so don't expect a strong and fierce Rose no not a pathetic Moroi either she's Moroi though just read guys you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

HEY KIDS I KNOW YOU MUST BE PISSED AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY BUT JET I START ON THIS ONE SORRY BUT THIS POP INTO MY HEAD IN AALGEBRA CLASS AND I CANT SEEM TO GET IT OUT SO I WROTE IT IN A NOTE BOOK AND THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER...

**SO SO SO SORRY GUYS ENJOY...**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE VA BOOKS**

**R POV**

I was walking down the hall, when Adrian step out of nowhere.

"Hey little Moroi,watcha doing this fine morning(night for humans)"he said with his charming smile, god why couldn't he understand that I wasn't interested. Why couldn't he understand that the only man I would ever be interested in was a Dhampir and a prestigious Guardian in the whole academy, not to mention he is twenty-four years old and that he probably doesn't even feel the same way about me. Just like I don't feel the same way about Adrian.

"Hey Adrian I was just heading towards the commons to meet up with the others"I said,hey just because I didn't like him didn't mean I couldn't be polite to him.

"Mind if I come along little Moroi" he ask already knowing the answer.

when we got there, everyone was there in our usual table waiting for us. Our friends consist on Lissa, Christian, Mia, Jill, Eddie, Mason and us. Lissa is , they end and Dhampir, we met when we were 5 years old while I was walking and I accidently bump into Jesse Zelskoz, the jerk didn't even bother to chek if I was okay he simply said "move out of the way" well lets just say that Lissa was passing by and she didn't like it she told him off, and we've been best friends ever since along with the others except for Adrian, Jill and Mia. We met Adrian onour freshman year along with Jill and Mia they had move from another school they weren't together they actually didn't know each other til they got here Jill and Mia are a year younger then us but we ecame best frriends and I wasn't going to have it any other way.

Then when we were 15 my family and I were going on vacation and we took Lissa since her mother Guardian Janine Hathaway woldn't pay attention her in the drive to the private air port that we had we had an accident that kill my whole family and Lissa but in my desperation I pull Lissa out of the trash car and save her it was an accident because I didn't even knew what I was specialize in until we came back and ms. karp had explain everything to us. Since then we created a bond that let her go into my head, which I don't like by the way, and she can also feel my emotions. T he accident left me as the last Dragomir alive,see my name is Rosemarie Sabina Reah Dragomir the last of the line making me a pincess, the good thing is that I have Liss and Guardian Dimitri Belikov, who I have a huge crush on, as my Guardians.

**SO HI, THIS POP INTO MY HEAD DURING ALGEBRA CLASS I WROTE IT IN A NOTE BOOK AND I JUST HAD TO PUT IT HERE I WAS GONNA DO IT ON WATTPAD BUT I CHANGE MY MIND AT THE LAST MINUTE.**

**HOPE YOU HAD LIKE THE FIST CHAP AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

** HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH AN UPDATE HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**DISCLAIMER **

**ME: HEY ROSE WOULD YOU DO THE HONNORS**

**ROSE: WHY WOULD I? YOU MADE ME A PATHETIC AND WEAK MOROI**

**LISSA,CHRISTIAN,JILL,MIA, ABE AND, ADRIAN:HEY!**

**ROSE:SORRY**

**ME:PLEASE ROSE AND I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL END UP WITH DIMITRI**

**ROSE:UMMM... OKAY BUT ONLY BECAUSE I GET SOME COMRADE**

**ME:AWESOME**

**ROSE:JULIE OVER HERE DOES NOT I REPEAT DOES NOT OWN DIMITRI OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OF THE VA BOOKS I KNOW ALL OF YOU PEOPLE LOVE, I DO!**

**RICHELLE MEAD: EXCUSE ME ROSE BUT I THINK YOU MEAN ME. I'M THE OWNER OF ALL THE VA CHARACTERS.**

**ME: THANX RICHELLE LOVE YA..**

**ROSE: JULIE IF I WERE YOU I'LL BE RUNNING BY NOW WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO ACCIDENTELY 'TRIP' AND ACCIDENTELY 'LAND' IN MY FIST.. NOW DO WE;)**

**ME:"RUNNING FOR MY LIFE" AAAAAHH DIMITRI!...**

**R POV**

"Hey Rosie ready for another and your last year of high school?" ask Christian. Christian and I are a lot alike now that I think about it for example we both do not have parents for different circumstances of course, because while mine were hilled in a car accident, Christian's parents turn strigoi, strigoi are undead vampires that do not care about anything but them selves, they also kill when they feed unlike us moroi, living vampires that feed of blood as well but we don't kill we only take small amounts of blood so it can give us energy and we can move around. Anyways Christian's parents turn willingly and they had plan on taking Christian with them if it wasn't for the fact that the guardians and Christian's aunt Tasha Ozera got there on time and killed them off we wouldn't be talking and listening to Christian, now Christian lives under his parents shadow and everyone thinks he's going to turn just like his parents so they keep away from him. Christian didn't talk to anyone until one day that I bump into him that I introduce him to our friends and he and Lissa immediately hit it off and soon after they started dating.

"of course Chrissy you know I love school and plan on going to college right after this" I replay

" Yeah only you would be exited about another year of school" I just ignore them and ate my yogurt. We Moroi didn't need that much food because we fed blood.

"I just hope not to get in trouble with Stan anymore really is annoying to be the only one that he picks on really like he has a class with at least 40 students yet I'm the only one that picks on for everything " Lissa whine. Lissa is my best friend and bond mate she's a dhampir and my future guardian, dhampir are half human half vampires protectors that train really hard to kill the strigoi, they are more humans though they do not need blood to live they only need food, and instead of been pale like us moroi they have tan skin and are more build then us moroi as well while we moroi pass the test to be super models they pass the test of the most sexy people, I mean what would you prefer look like a skinny model that has no curves and can barely hold a dress or a sexy person that has curves and it perfectly fit and has everything in its place. Good thing for me I'm a weird moroi and instead of been as plain as any other moroi i have curves the right places and my skin is tanner than any other moroi have ever had I also have bigger breast and a bigger behind making all the moroi girls throw jealous glances and the moroi guys lustful ones I've even caught dhampire guys checking me out.

" Maybe you should just do what he says and also pay attention, maybe then he'll leave you alone and you'll be at peace for the rest of the year" I offer my friend

" yeah I'll give it a try you may be right Rose" she said

" you know I'm always right" I answer her we kept talking until the bell rang signaling that first period was starting, we said our good byes and that we'll meet for lunch.

For first period I had ms. Karp she as well as me and Adrian specialize in spirit and the three of us practice it and try to learn as much as we can. Dimitri was at the back of the room like always looking around for danger, I never got why he follow me around, I mean sure I was the last Dragomir and every single strigoi around the world wanted to kill me, but we were surrounded by magical guards there really wasn't any reason for him to follow me around like if we were out in the real world. Not that I was complaining or anything it just that it was sorta weird how they took better care of me. I push those thoughts aside for the time being.

"okay kids today we'll be studying the aura of a person" started " now you must know that an aura can show a lot of things from feeling and emotions to connections and bonds between people, and aura can show the true feelings of a person, since you can't really hide something like this from a spirit user." She concluded.

"so you mean that this aura thing surrounds the person showing the true colors of the other person?"ask Adrian

" yes Mr. Ivashkov, now we need you help guardian Belikov" Dimitri walk forward and stood next to Ms. Karp I watch as stare at Dimitri then her face change to wonder confusion and then understanding. I just stare puzzle as well as Adrian.

"okay, I need to have a talk with you privately please come to dinner with me?" Ms. Karp said but it was clear in her voice that it was a command, Dimitri look at her puzzle but after a couple of minutes later he seem to get nervous like he saw something in Ms. Karp's eyes that we couldn't, he nodded his head slowly.

the rest of the class was pass in me and Adrian trying to succeed in getting to see auras but I was growing tire.

"Princess Dragomir I think that enough magic for today you look like you could use a feeder as well as you too Mr. Ivashkov" and so we walk out and walk towards the common for lunch everybody was already waiting for our arrival. Adrian and I only had one elemental class in the mornings with Ms. Karp and that was because we hardly understood spirit and so we studied the whole morning every morning. Spirit was found last year when I fell into a depression then did Ms. Karp talk about her element and what it could do and the risk as well then we found books in the church that could help us as well. Since then Lissa and I could finally understand a little the bond that was between us.

**WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**REVIEW I YOU WANT A SOONER UPDATE **

**SORRY THAT IS SHORT BUT I DONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO UPDATE SL I HAVE TO WRITE EVERY TIME I CAN AND THAT WHY THEY ARE REALLY SHORT..**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YA**

**LOVE**

**JULISSA**


End file.
